Days Missing From My Week
by sugarRay babY
Summary: Post Celebration Day. After Jackie ends up leaving for the summer, Hyde has to wait for her to return to see what her decision is. But what happens when she returns, & brings back with her a new boyfriend? J/H. Please R/R!!!
1. Waiting

A.N. Okay so the season is over, so we have to wait all summer for us to find out whats gonna happen. But while we wait, I can't help but wanna write a story of my own. And yeah, I'm starting a new one before I've finished my other one, but that's all my computer's fault & its memory, but I can explain that some other time. Anyway, this story takes place after "Celebration Day", Jackie has left Point Place for the summer, and Hyde waits behind. And when she comes back its with some changes & additions, and not exactly what Hyde had hoped for. What will ensue? Pleaze review!! It will be greatly appreciated. Tanks, and have a swingin' day :)   
  
Ch 1. Waiting  
  
...  
  
It's been two months since I last saw her.  
  
If I had known back then that the last time I saw her was gonna be the last time I saw her, I would've... well I dunno. I would have done something different. But its not like I had any clue she was leaving. I would have looked at her closer, touched her skin. Definitely looked back when I walked away, to get one last glimpse. And I probably would've told her that I loved her. Well I mean, she already knew that, but just to reassure her, ya know? I would've told her how much she means to me. I could've told her so many things. But I never did... not even when we were together. Maybe that was the problem. I was never really open with my feelings. I tell ya, it's unbelievable how the girl who used to annoy the hell outta me became the first girl I ever fell for. And hard did I fall. But I don't think she ever knew that...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"Hey." Hyde said, as he slowly walked into Donna's room where Jackie was there alone.  
  
Glancing down, she said, "So um... how's Red?"  
  
"Still at the hospital, but he's doin' alright." he answered.  
  
"That's good to hear. Fez kept yaking on before that he felt responsible. I guess cuz' he feels it was sorta his fault..."  
  
Hyde didn't say anything. Just looked at her. They stood there in silence.  
  
Jackie started to feel uncomfortable. "Why are you really here, Steven?"  
  
He cleared his throught, "I came here for some real answers. Cuz what you told me & Kelso about choosing yourself was a total copeout."  
  
"Its like I told you, I need time to think things through. And I don't think I'll know who I want to be with until the summer's over." she replied.  
  
"When you're tanner?" he said, dryly.  
  
"Well I mean, yeah." Jackie said flatly, "As I'm soaking up rays, I'll have plenty of time to be alone with my thoughts."  
  
Hyde paused for a second, "It's just... what do you expect me to do all summer? Am I supposed to continue trying to compete with Kelso over you, or just sit around waiting... what?"  
  
"Well, I don't--"  
  
"And what if I do wait for you..." he cut her off. "...and in the end you tell me you don't want to be with me? And I just went through all that for nothing." he looked hard at her. "Jackie, I really need an answer now. Do we still have a chance... or should I start trying to move on?"  
  
After awhile she finally answered, "I'm sorry, but I can't give you an answer now."  
  
Hyde sighed.  
  
"Look, if you don't wanna put yourself through the agony of waiting all summer for me to decide, I respect that. If you want... you can just go the safe route and try to move on, maybe even date other girls." she looked right into his eyes, "But that just makes me think you don't really love me."  
  
He didn't say anything.  
  
"I'll see ya around." she said, as she pointed to the door. So he walked out, and didn't look back.  
  
...  
  
She left for Acapulco two days later.  
  
"What? She left?" Hyde said, when he found out a couple days afterward.  
  
"Yep. Jackie found out her mother was staying at the LaPrada Resort in Acapulco, and decided she'd spend the summer over there with her. Maybe even convince her to come back before the new school year." Donna informed him.  
  
"So she's staying there the whole summer?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I couldn't believe it. She had just left, without saying a word. Anyway, uh, the rest of the summer was kind of a drag. Eric and Donna waited a couple weeks after Red came back from the hospital to finally move out. And just a few hours later Fez moved in. I was surprised Red didn't have another heart attack. Its was a hoot for me to watch him drive Red up the wall. I think what got to him the most was the fact that Fez and Laurie were at it all the time. I stay in the basement and I could still hear him squealing. Very unpleasant.  
  
Even though Eric and Donna had gotten an apartment in Madison, they rarely hung out there since it was still kinda empty. Kelso made a big fuss over how he was so sure when Jackie came back she would choose him, and that he was willing to wait all summer for her. A week later he had another random blonde around his arm. So much for that.  
  
As for me, well... I did. Wait, for her that is. A part of me didn't want to. A part me was actually mad at her for leaving. Why should I waste my last summer before college to wait on a chance? A slim chance, at that. Why, did I then? Because I love her. I guess, as Fez would say, I'm whipped like the family pig. In the beginning I spent most of the the time in my room, listening to the radio. Not country, of course... hehe. But uh, I was pissed at myself. I mean when it came right down to it, this was nobody's fault but mine. It wasn't her fault, it wasn't even Kelso's fault, I was the one who didn't trust her and I was the one who cheated. Nobody twisted my arm, I did it myself. I ruined the greatest thing that ever happened to me, and managed to hurt the one person I ever really loved. The only person who ever loved me back. So that was it. I was determined to do anything in my power to get her back. And if that meant waiting, so be it. Cuz' I don't want to be with anyone else.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So what'd you here from the Dean of Admissions at UW?"  
  
"I qualified for financial aid, but uh, I won't be starting classes until next semester." Hyde said.  
  
He was chillin' in the basement talking with Donna. She was waiting for Eric, and they were just talking about him going to UW. After miles and miles of persuasion, he had finally decided he'd go to college. His job at the hotel wasn't doin' too well after his friend got fired, and plus he figured Jackie would like it if he went to college.  
  
A few minutes later Eirc arrived, "Hey Donna, I just got paid, so we can go buy that couch you wanted today."  
  
"Oh, that's great, let's can go now." she grabbed her purse, and then stopped suddenly, "Oh wait... I forgot we have to go pick up Jackie at the airport today." she said quickly.  
  
Hyde popped up instantly, "What?"  
  
Donna soon realized what she said, "Nothing."  
  
"Jackie's coming back today?" he asked.  
  
She fake laughed, "No, course not. You so silly!"  
  
"You just said---"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
He just looked at her and turned to Eric, "Do you know anything about this?"  
  
"Uh... no. No um, not really." he said.  
  
"Oh come on, she coming today isn't she? You both knew & you weren't gonna tell me." Hyde said.  
  
"Look Hyde, I'm sorry but Jackie asked me not to mention to you or Kelso that she was arriving today." she said  
  
"Oh." he said.  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, uh, when's her flight coming in?" Hyde asked.  
  
Donna looked at her watch, "In about an hour."  
  
"You don't suppose I could..."  
  
"No." she answered quickly. "I don't think thats a good idea."  
  
"Then, uh, I suppose I'll just see ya'll later."  
  
She just nodded, and they left.  
  
Hyde plopped down on the couch. Oh my God, she's coming back today. I'm gonna get to see her today, he thought to himself. I'm feeling excited and nervous at the same time. Just then Fez came from downstairs. "Hey Hyde, do you know if we have any canteloup juice?"  
  
"Uh, no."  
  
"I was telling Red how cantelope juice is good for the--"  
  
"Did you know Jackie's coming from Acapulco back today?" Hyde interrupted him.  
  
"No. She is?"  
  
"Yeah. Oh but don't tell Kelso yet."  
  
"Oh okay." Fez said, "So she's coming back today, huh? I wonder if she brought us back any souvenirs."  
  
Hyde shrugged.  
  
Fez began walking back upstairs, "A canteloupe would be nice..." 


	2. A Fool's Heart

A.N. Chaps twops ups. Thank you SO much to those who reviewed. I really hope you like this chapter, somewhat bittersweet as they say. Please review! & have a super day :) ...  
  
Ch 2. A Fool's Heart  
  
...  
  
"So what do you think?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Hyde, are you listening to me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ugh..." Fez sighed annoyedly. "I said, so do you think Laurie's cheating on me?"  
  
"Of course." Hyde replied.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Seriously, do you even have to ask?"  
  
"But--" Fez began to pout.  
  
"Besides its not like you two are even really together, I mean sure she's your wife, but its not like she's your girlfriend or anything..." Hyde said, as he started to walk upstairs from the basement to the kitchen. He went to the fridge and pulled out a drink. Fez followed him and continued to rant about Laurie, but Hyde went back to not paying attention again. Then all of a sudden, he looked up.  
  
"Oh my God, there she is." he pointed at the back door.  
  
"There who is?" Fez asked, but Hyde was too busy looking to listen.  
  
She was just standing there, talking to Donna and Eric outside. Her mom was there too, with some other people, but all Hyde could see was Jackie. Wow, she looks so beautiful, he thought to himself. Her hair was longer now, almost down to her waist. And she did indeed get tanner. Her skin was this gorgeous bronze color... he couldn't take his eyes off her. There was something else, too. She looked older. Like she's been through so much.  
  
"Jackie..." He kept on staring at her, and didn't even notice when she looked in his direction. Oh! He quickly tuned away.  
  
"She saw me." he said.  
  
"Well, go say hi to her, you fool." Fez said.  
  
"What are you crazy?" Hyde shook his head, "Nah, I gotta go downstairs." He hurried back down the the basement and sat down. Then got back up, then sat back down again. Yeah, you just need stay down here for awhile... Ten minutes later, You idiot! Why are you down here, go back up and see her...  
  
He got back again and headed towards the stairs, but she was already there.  
  
"Hello Steven."  
  
"Hey." he said, taken aback.  
  
"Fez told me you were down here." she said, while she took a few steps forward. "So..."  
  
"I missed you." he blurted out quickly. She just looked at him.  
  
"Yeah... me too." Jackie said, softly.  
  
"Well, uh you look amazing."  
  
She smiled at him, then looked down. "Oh, um before I forget..." she reached down in her bag, "I brought you back something."  
  
"You did?"  
  
"Yeah." Jackie pulled out a little wooden object and handed it to him, "Here. It's a Tiki Man. Its supposed to bring good luck, or bad luck... I'm not quite sure. The guy who sold it to me had a pretty thick accent."  
  
Hyde looked at the little tiki man, "Uh thanks, its pretty cool."  
  
"No prob." she said, as she sat down on the couch. He sat down beside her, but neither one said anything. Finally he broke the silence, "It's funny ya know, all summer I kept thinking of a million things I would say when I finally saw you, but now... I can't think of a single one."  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Well, I'll can begin with something simple... how was your summer?" Hyde said.  
  
"...It was nice."  
  
"I bet, you were in Acapulco."  
  
"Yeah. There were these really beautiful beaches there; the water was crystal clear and the sand was so warm & white. And the resort we were staying at was really secluded and peaceful. I had a lot of time to think." she paused, "So how was you summer?"  
  
He shrugged, "Kinda boring. Spent most of it working at the hotel and just hanging here in the basement. I didn't go out with...", he stopped himself, and thought for a second, "I waited for you."  
  
Jackie face got a little worried. She rubbed her forehead and looked away. "You know, I have to be going soon. My mom's having a barbecue with some clients and I..."  
  
"Jackie, I can't let you go again without us talking about... things." She didn't say anything.  
  
"I guess I'll start then." he said. "Look, you already know that I wanna be with you. And you already now that I'm sorry, really sorry for what happened."  
  
"Yeah." she nodded.  
  
"And I love you, you already know that too. But you need to know that I'm not just saying it because I want you back. I'm saying it because thats how I really feel. It's always been how I felt, ever since you told you did."  
  
"When I told you I loved you?"  
  
"I loved you, too. I told you I wouldn't say it back, but inside I knew I did."  
  
Jackie paused for awhile, then finally answered. "I knew too."  
  
He gets confused, "... How?"  
  
"Hyde, I never doubted that you loved me. Even thought you didn't say it out loud, your actions spoke louder than words. The little things you would do... they told me you did." she hesitated, "But when you did finally tell me, I just couldn't believe you, because your recent actions had told me otherwise."  
  
"...And that why you told me you didn't, but you did. Donna told me that you did. You still loved me." Hyde said, "But I completely understand why you would say that, you were angry."  
  
"That's right. I was angry. And hurt. You have no idea how much you hurt me." Jackie whispered, "I trusted you. I trusted you with my whole heart, but you didn't trust me..."  
  
Hyde took her hands and held them in his own, "I know, I know. And I'm so sorry."  
  
"...and because of that you betrayed me. You hurt me so much... I didn't deserve that. I'd already been hurt by Michael, and I didn't deserve to have my heart broken again." she spoke the words so soft & calmly, but he could still hear the emotion behind them.  
  
"I... I was an idiot, and I was scared. Scared of what was happening, scared of what I was feeling, and scared you'd hurt me first." he looked intently into her eyes, "But I'm trying my best not to be anymore, I'm even starting college next semester."  
  
She smiled faintly, "That's great."  
  
"Look Jackie, you mean the world to me. And we can make this work, just give me another chance. ...And I promise, I'll never hurt you again." He stroked her face and gently kissed her.  
  
Jackie kissed him back, but after a few seconds she pulled away. "No... no. You can't do this. No." she shook her head, as she got up.  
  
He looked down. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Look, like I said, I did a lot if thinking over the summer." she begins to pace around the couch. "And I thought about you and Michael... and then I thought about me."  
  
Hyde stood up and readied himself for what she was going to say.  
  
"I wanted to forgive you. I really did. But after Michael, I promised myself I wouldn't stay with a cheater. And that the thing you know, when we were together, Michael was not even an option. You had no reason to be insecure, I didn't ever plan on going back to him..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"...but after you cheated, he once again became an option because..." she glanced up, "...because, he was still there. Sure him constantly flirting with me while we were still together was annoying but... how can I say this right? ... It was nice 'cause I could depend on him always being there. Like what he said after my dad went to jail, he's "ole' faithful"."  
  
He just stayed quiet.  
  
"I kept thinkin' he's just so pretty, ya know. And deep down he's got such a good heart. And we have a lot of history together. He'll always be my first love. Unfortunantly, as long as he's surrounded by pretty girls, he'll also always be a man-whore." she said.  
  
"This is true."  
  
"And then there was you... you've always been there when I needed someone, even when you hated me, you were always the shoulder I would cry on about Michael. Until finally I looked up and saw you. And afterwards, I felt this amazing, excited feeling every single time we were together. You always made me feel safe in your arms, and on top of that you were a great kisser..."  
  
Hyde looked at her, then glanced to the side. He felt mixed inside, with all that she was saying. This last part was making him feel on top, yet he felt what was coming... he was about to crumble down. "Unfortunantly...?"  
  
"... We had a lot of things against us. You weren't always open with your feelings, I gave you reasons to think I still hung up on Michael, and there just wasn't enough trust and communication between us... in the end maybe it just wasn't meant to be."  
  
"But maybe it is, maybe it could be if we just worked on those things."  
  
She shook her head, "I thought about it. And Micheal & me shared something special together, and you & me shared something special together..."  
  
"I know what you're getting at, and please don't..."  
  
"And both relationships ended badly. So I think the best thing for me to do... is to just move on. From both of you."  
  
"I understand that you've gotten burnt, from both of us, but I--"  
  
"Steven." Jackie cut him off. "It's not just that..." she trailed away for a second, "I met someone."  
  
Just then someone opened the door, and peeked in. "Hey Jackie..."  
  
Hyde looked up at him, as she turned around immedietly, "Yeah?"  
  
"Our parents are waiting for us at the barbeque." said the guy. He was tall, pretty good looking with green eyes and clean cut brown hair. He was tan, too.  
  
"I'll be right there, babe." Jackie answered, and he nodded and left. She turned back around and faced Hyde. She looked right into his eyes. She saw exactly how he was feeling, and it hurt her.  
  
"I see." he said, barely audible.  
  
"Um, his name is Shane. We met down in Acapulco. His family was staying at the same hotel we were." Jackie ran her fingers through her hair, "My mom sold them a house here in Point Place."  
  
Hyde just nodded along.  
  
She hesitates for a second, "I'm sorry you waited for me and I didn't--"  
  
"No. Don't be... I mean, I'm not." he sat back down and turned on the tube, "Anyway you should just go. Shane's waiting."  
  
And there was nothing left to say. Jackie left the basement and he stayed. 


	3. Him

A.N. New chappy up. I wanna thank everyone again for reviewing :) I hope people are liking this story. Anyway it seemed like a few people thought that I was just gonna end it there, but just to let ya'll know I was planning to make this story about ten chapters long, more or less, so there's still a way to go. Hope ya enjoy this chapter, & have a sunny day :D  
  
Ch 3. Him  
  
...  
  
Yesterday. Um. Yeah, it uh... it sucked. Well actually it started out pretty normal. It was funny in the morning when Kelso stepped in dog poop. Then it got exciting when I found out Jackie was coming back. Then it got nervewracking when I saw her. Then it got surreal when I was talking to her. It hit the all time high when I kissed her. Then in one second it went... down, down, down to the ground; it hit rock bottom. And then it decided to stay and set up house there. And I've been miserable ever since.  
  
There are no words to describe how I felt at that moment. It was like someone had reached in & pulled out my heart and I couldn't breathe. She was just sitting there looking at me, and I wanted to play it off and act zen, like what had just happen didn't affect me. But of course I couldn't. She could see exactly what I was feeling. Feeling, feelings... I don't think I had this many feelings before her. What is it about her that makes go through this emotional roller coaster... up & down, highs & lows, and bumps at every turn. I'd never been on this ride before.  
  
When I saw him, its like everything came crashing down. That was something I really didn't expect. I thought of her saying no, and maybe even the off chance she'd pick Kelso. But to come back with someone new altogether, seriously it didn't even cross my mind. I'm not sure why... I guess, there was this tiny part of me that actually thought we'd be together when she came back. That I actually had a chance to be forgiven. That for once in my life something as amazing as love could actually work out for me. Now I feel like that part of me is dead.  
  
Oh God, this hurts so much. Why does this have to hurt so much? I guess this is what Foreman was talking about when him and Donna had broken up. That guy was in bed for a long ass time. I don't wanna be the guy who stays in bed crying over his ex girlfriend... but that's what I feel like doing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey you guys, watch this..."  
  
Donna & Eric were just hanging in the basement, watching Fez balance a cantaloupe on his finger. They just nodded along, pretending to be impressed. "Cool, huh? Looks easy, but its not." he said.  
  
About that time Hyde walked in from his room in the back, "Hey..."  
  
"Ooh Hyde look at this..." Fez said excitedly, as he showed him the trick. "Jackie brought me it from Acapulco." he grinned, "Like I had hoped for, isn't that funny?"  
  
"Uh yeah, Fez real funny." Hyde said dryly, and sat down. "So she bring ya'll something, too?" he asked Eric and Donna.  
  
"Yeah. She brought Eric a keychain, and I got that huge sombrero." Donna pointed to the big hat on the table.  
  
"I guess she brought back everybody something, including herself..." he said, and the room got awkward. Nobody knew what to say. Finally Eric said something, "So you know about Shane?"  
  
He nodded. "I'm sorry, Hyde." Donna said, but he just shrugged. "So you all met him already?" Hyde asked them.  
  
"Well uh, yeah." Eric said.  
  
"And you all like him?"  
  
"Oh yes." Fez answered quickly, "He taught me the canteloupe trick..."  
  
Eric hit Fez on the shoulder, "No, no of course not! We don't like him..." he laughs warily.  
  
"Why not?" Hyde inquired.  
  
"Well uh..." Eric thought about it for a second, "Well first of all, he like kept on insisting to carry Donna and Jackie's bags and opening doors for them. Like just 'cause they're girls, they can't do it themselves? That's depriving them of there right ... of personal independence?..."  
  
"I think he was just trying to be gentlemanly..." Fez said.  
  
"No!" Eric hit Fez again. "I mean you agree with me, right Donna?" He turned to her.  
  
"Uh... yeah, right. I totally felt deprived of my rights. Violated even." she went along with it.  
  
"Um okay..." Hyde said.  
  
"And like what was up with his hair?" Eric continued, "It was all short... and brown."  
  
"Uh... Foreman, your hair is short and brown."  
  
"Hyde, what's your point?" he snipped. Hyde just shook his head. "Besides, what kind of name is Shane anyway. Shane, puh..." Eric waved his hand away.  
  
"Come on Eric, now you're just being ridiculous." Donna said.  
  
"Yah, Shane is a lovely name." Fez said.  
  
Eric turns towards Fez & looks like he's crazy. "Why do you keep defending him? What are you in love with him or something?"  
  
"Shane's a nice guy, unlike you, you son of bitch..." Fez snapped back. Eric made a face at him.  
  
Just then Kelso walked in, "Hey guys..."  
  
"Look Foreman, Donna's right, you're being ridiculous. Okay I get what your trying to do, but you don't have to hate the guy on account of me." Hyde said.  
  
"Cool hat." Kelso put it on, "So what are ya'll talking about?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, I do. I mean, I know how you felt about her... strange as it was. Its like back when Donna was dating Casey, if you had been friends with him, I probably would've hated your guts."  
  
"This isn't the same..." Hyde said to Eric.  
  
"Hello! What's are ya'll talking about..." Kelso repeated himself.  
  
"I don't care if you get along with the guy, its fine with me." Hyde said.  
  
"Somebody tell me what ya'll are talking about!" Kelso yelled, with the hat still on his head.  
  
"Kelso, chill. They're talking about Jackie's new boyfriend." Donna said.  
  
"Oh." he said, coolly, and sat down. "What?!" he jumped back up. "Jackie's back? Jackie's back with a new boyfriend? How come nobody told me?"  
  
"She told us not to." said Donna.  
  
"Well, why not?"  
  
Donna looked at him, and then up at the sombrero on his head. "Got me..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day. Hyde was by himself in the basement, playing with his little tiki man, when somebody came in. It was Shane.  
  
"Oh, sorry to bother you, I didn't know anyone was here. It's Hyde, right?" Shane pointed at him.  
  
"Yeah... that's me." Hyde nodded.  
  
"Hey, I'm Shane..." he shook Hyde's hand, "... Jackie's boyf--"  
  
"I know who you are." Hyde cut him off. "So uh, how'd you know who I was? Did she..."  
  
"Eric told me."  
  
"Right. So uh, ya need anything?"  
  
"Oh yeah. Jackie said she left her bag here the other day, have ya seen it?" Shane said.  
  
"Uh, yeah I think I saw it over there." Hyde pointed behind the couch.  
  
"Thanks." he went over to pick it up, "So... are you and Jackie close?" he asked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"The other day I walked on you two talking, looked kinda intense. And I was just wondering." Shane shrugged.  
  
Hyde hesitated, he wasn't sure how to answer that. "Um... sort of, you could say that. Not so much recently..." he broke away. "So, um how'd you two meet?"  
  
"Well uh, our families were staying at the same resort. It was kind of separated from the center of the city, so there weren't alot of people staying there."  
  
Hyde just nodded along.  
  
"I'm out at the pool one day..." Shane continued, "... and I thought I was the only one there so I did this cannonball with this huge splash. I didn't notice Jackie at the corner in a chair sunbathing and she got all wet. She started yelling at me, talking 'bout how she just gotten her hair done that day, and all I kept thinking was she looked so cute mad. So I asked her if she wanted to go get something to eat and we kind of hit it off from there."  
  
"Aww how... nice."  
  
Shane just looked at him, he didn't really know what to make out from the tone of Hyde's voice. "But uh, I'm really glad to have met her. She's really great, isn't she?"  
  
"Yeah. She is..." Hyde said softly. He looked down, then took a deep breath and looked back up at Shane. "So, uh, what exactly are your intentions with Jackie?"  
  
"What?" Shane reacted slightly confused.  
  
"Are you planning to date her, maybe even get lucky and then when the next cute thing passes by, dump her & break her heart in a million pieces?"  
  
"Uh, no..."  
  
"Or maybe you were planing on skipping the breaking up part and just hook up with other girls behind her back?"  
  
"No, dude. Are you kidding?"  
  
"I'm just messin' with ya." Hyde laughed, "But seriously, you're not gonna play her are you. It's just she's been burnt alot in the past so..."  
  
"Naw man, I'm not like that." he pauses, "But uh its good that you're watching out for your friend. You obviously really care about her."  
  
"I do..."  
  
"But you don't have to worry 'bout it. I'm crazy about Jackie, I won't hurt her."  
  
"That good. Because hypothetically, if you ever did hurt her... I might just have to hunt you down and kill you." Hyde looked right into his face.  
  
"Hehe, hypothetically..." Shane laughed nervously, and took a few steps back. Hyde just gave him a big, wide, fake smile. "Well, uh, I better be going." he said, "I'll see ya around."  
  
"Sure." Hyde said. As Shane was leaving, Kelso walked in. He looked at him up & down, and sat next to Hyde.  
  
"Um, Hyde... wasn't that Shane, Jackie's new boyfriend?" he said.  
  
"Yep." Hyde nodded.  
  
"And you were just talking to him?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Man, don'cha just hate him?" Kelso asked.  
  
"Yep..." 


	4. Torn Up

  
A.N. Sorry its been awhile, but looky a new chapter!   
Anyway hope ya like it, please please, please review and I'll try to have the next one up sooner. Thanx and have a rockin day :)  
  
  
  
Ch 4. Torn Up   
  
...  
  
  
Still in the basement...  
  
"Well then what are you doing talking to the guy?" Kelso said to Hyde.  
  
He shrugged, "I dunno... he just came in to get Jackie's bag and he started talking to me."  
  
"You could've just ignored him."  
  
"Kelso, I'm not immature like you are." Hyde said, "Besides I had to check out his deal."  
  
"Man, I still can't believe Jackie chose _that _guy over us. Or at least me..." Kelso muttered.  
  
Hyde just rolled his eyes.  
  
"So, what do ya think of you & me calling a truce and team up to bring this new loser down?" Kelso suggested.  
  
Hyde thought about it for a second, then shook his head, "I don't think so..."  
  
Kelso looked surprised, "Why not?"  
  
"But I as much as I hate this new guy being with Jackie..." Hyde hesitated, "...he seems like a good guy."  
  
"So?" Kelso said, bluntly.  
  
"So, Jackie deserves to with a good guy, one who isn't a cheater. I can tell he genuinely likes her and I think he can make her happy..." Hyde sighed, "... and I'm not going to ruin that."  
  
Kelso paused, "Wow Hyde, that's really noble of you... so what should we do first? I was thinking we could put some panties in his.."  
  
"No Kelso, did you even hear what I just said?" Hyde stopped him, "I'm not going to help you!"  
  
"Well, why not!"  
  
"I just told you why not!"  
  
"What you just said doesn't make any sense. How can you hate the guy and like him at the same time?" Kelso questioned.  
  
"I didn't say that I liked him."  
  
"I think you do, and you know what else I think you're in love with him!"  
  
Hyde just looked at him like he was crazy, "Kelso, you're an idiot."  
  
"Okay, well I may be an idiot but I least I'm an idiot who knows that this guy isn't right for Jackie."  
  
"_How _do you know that? I mean have you even met the guy? As a matter a fact, have you even talked to Jackie since she's been back?" Hyde said, exasperated.  
  
"Uh.. no."   
  
"Well then who are you to say they aren't right for each other?"   
  
"I'm Michael Kelso!" he kinda just stopped there.   
  
"_Okay_?"  
  
"I'm the guy that Jackie's been in love since she was in training bras, okay? I've been there since the beginning..." Kelso said, and Hyde just looked at him. "… and you were there too. The point is that you and me have put in too much time for some new guy to come along and take her away from us."  
  
Hyde didn't really know what to say, he just scratched his head.   
"Okay…" he finally said, "…lets just say hypothetically we do team up to get rid of this guy, and we end up succeeding. What are gonna do then? Are just gonna share her or something? Like you get her weekdays and I get her weekends?" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah. That could work." Kelso nodded, and Hyde stood up and hit the back of his head. "Just forget about it. I'm not going to help you." he said, then he left.  
  
"Fine! I don't need you anyway!" Kelso yelled at the door.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Later that day. Kelso was still in the basement, when Donna & Jackie walked in.   
  
He looked up, "Jackie!"  
  
She smiled at him, "Hey Kelso, how've you been…" she began to say, until he rushed her with a big hug and lifted her up then dropped back down.  
  
"You're back."  
  
"Yeah, just got few days ago. So how are you?"  
  
"I'm good. But what I wanna know is this nonsense about you having a new boyfriend? I mean I saw the guy, and there is no way that guy is better looking than me."  
  
"C'mon Michael, lets not start off like this…"  
  
"You know I'm taking him down, right?" Kelso said, and Jackie just gave him a funny look. "Cuz I know what best for you and I don't like this guy, Shane. "  
  
"You don't even know hi--"  
  
"I know that he's not me or Hyde, and if I remember correctly, those were your two choices. I mean you can' t just come back with a new guy and expect everything to be all peaches and cream…"  
  
Jackie opened her bag and began going through it. "Would a souvenir get you to stop talking?"  
  
"Ooh! What is it?" Kelso instantly forgot about what he was saying.  
  
"Here it's a pocket… pen? Um it's a pocketpen." she handed it to him. "See I was gonna getcha a pocketknife, but then I thought you and sharp objects… not a good idea."  
  
Kelso looked at the pen.  
"It has an ocean wave on it." she said. "And look, when you click it the waves goes up and down."  
  
"Aw, cool!" he said, as he began playing with the pen.  
  
Jackie sat down on the couch by Donna. "So Donna, you know I really want to check out your new apartment. When can I go see it?" Jackie asked.  
  
_Click._  
  
"Well actually, its…" she stopped herself and turned around to glare at Kelso, who kept making clicking with the pen, "Kelso, could you stop that? It _really _annoying."   
  
"Oh. Sorry." he said, and quickly stopped.  
  
Donna turned back to Jackie, "Um like I was saying its…" she stopped again, on account of Kelso beginning to click the pen again, but then decided to ignore him and continue, "…its still kinda empty…"   
  
_Click, click._  
  
"…we just sleep there…"  
  
_Click, click, click._  
  
"…but we still eat and hang out here most of the time." she finally finished.  
  
_Click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click, click._  
  
"Kelso!" Donna yelled.  
  
"What?" he stopped. She just groaned.  
  
"Michael, didn't Donna just now ask you to stop? God, I shouldn't have given you that pen in the first place, you getting very irritating with it!" Jackie exclaimed.  
  
"_Well_. Looks like somebody came back from Acapulco a little bitchier than usual…"  
  
Jackie rolled her eyes.  
  
"… or maybe it just than your new boyfriend _Shane_, is becoming a bad influence."  
  
"Ugh, Michael, we _just _got finished discussing this." she sighed.  
  
"Well I'm sorry Jackie, but you coming back with a new boyfriend really bothers me. I mean I spent the summer waiting for you." he said.  
  
"Michael _please_, Donna told me you started dating some new blonde."   
  
Kelso was left flabbergasted. He pretended to be shocked, "Did not!"   
He turned and whispered to Donna, "Big mouth!"  
  
"Look Michael, I don't really care, okay? I'm with Shane now, and you've been free to date any skank you want since I left."  
  
"Yeah that's another thing. You just ran off to Acapulco without saying anything."  
  
"Kinda like you ran of to California without saying anything last summer?" she shot back.  
Kelso was left speechless again, "Well… uh, but I didn't bring anyone back anyone with me to flaunt around."  
  
"What about Annette?"  
  
"Hey, she followed _me_. Besides, all the guys liked her and nobody likes Shane."  
  
"They liked he because she was a skank." Jackie sighed, "Michael, do we have to do this? I had really hoped we be civil and maybe even friends like we used to."  
  
"Well I… " Kelso started, but Donna interrupted him, "Kelso, just stop it, okay? And since this is my live-in boyfriend's old place, I think that's gives me the right to kick you out."  
  
Kelso didn't really challenge her logic, just pouted, "Fine! But this isn't over." He said and left.  
  
Donna turned back to Jackie, "Don't listen to Kelso, he's a doof."  
  
"Yeah." she paused, "You guys _do_ like Shane, right?" Jackie asks apprehensively, "I mean, you would tell me if ya didn't…"  
  
"Of course we like Shane, Jackie. Fez practically adores him." Donna said.  
  
"What about Eric?"  
  
"Don't worry, Eric likes him. I mean he pretends not to, especially around Hyde, but I know he does."  
  
"And you?"  
  
Donna paused, "I think… that Shane is a great guy. And I'm very happy that you found someone new that you like a lot."  
  
"A lot? Well yeah, I uh… I do like him alot ." Jackie said, apathetically.  
  
"Okay now this time say it like you mean it."  
  
"No really I do." she said quickly, "He's smart and funny. And sweet, too. Ya know, our last night in Acapulco, he planned this picnic dinner on the beach under the stars. It was really romantic."  
  
"That is really sweet."  
  
"And unlike Michael, he can me feel like a princess without having to buy me lots of things. And unlike Steven, he's affectionate and romantic… and he trusts me."  
  
"Sounds like he's perfect."  
  
"Yeah, perfect..." Jackie hesitated, "...so why aren't I falling for him already?"  
  
Donna looked at her friend. "I don't know, I mean isn't it still kinda early in your relationship?"  
  
Jackie thought about it, "That's true."  
  
"And you know, sometimes love takes time to develop."  
  
"You know what, your right. Your absolutely right!" Jackie perked up, "It _is_ still early. I mean we've only been together a little over a month, that's still pretty early, right?"  
  
"Yeah, totally." Donna nodded along.  
  
"Yeah." she smiled, "I feel so much better. Oh thank you, Donna." she hugged her.  
  
  



	5. Facade

A.N. Hello all, new chapter here. Sorry it too so long, went outta town for awhile, and I'll try to get the chapter for my other story up soon too. So have ya'll read the new season 6 spoilers? I'm guessing prolly or ? well, looks like good news for these two. I found it funny how completely off my story was from what really happens, but ah well its a fic, more angst is expected...lol. But anyway hope ya like this new chapter and PLZ REVIEW!!! Have a freshly squeezed day :)  
  
Ch.5 Facade  
  
...  
  
A few days later.   
  
Hyde was laying down on his bed playing with his little tiki man again, when he accidentally dropped it. As he went to pick it up, he looked at it closely. Jackie has said it brought either good luck or bad luck. Well, obviously he wasn't having much good luck lately…   
  
"Whatcha doin', Hyde?" Eric came in his room with Fez.   
  
"Oh, uh… nothing really." Hyde answered.  
  
"Hey we're all going to this club in Madison, Donna's meeting us on the driveway. Wanna come?" he said.  
  
"No thanks."   
  
"Oh come on, it'll be fun." Eric insisted.  
  
"Yeah the music there is fantastic. Get ready to watch me shake my groove thang." Fez said.  
  
"As tempting as that sounds, I think I'll pass." Hyde said.  
  
"Kelso already said he was busy, now don't you back out on us also. Especially when we know your not gonna be doing anything." Eric said.  
  
"Of course I'm gonna be doing something, Foreman. I'm gonna be chillin' with Sanford & Son."   
  
"Hyde, we're your friends, you don't have to put on a front for us." Eric paused, "Now, I know you're still bummed about Jackie, but when are ya gonna get over it?   
  
"What? This isn't about Jackie. That's not it at all." Hyde shrugged, "I just don't feel like going …"   
  
"You can't just hang in the basement for the rest of your life." Eric reasoned.  
  
"Why not? Got everything I need right here. TV, couch, a bag of some of my best stuff… I'm good."  
  
"You don't see Jackie locked up at her house all day, do you? No, because she found someone else, and it's about time you did too. You need to start getting out and seeing other girls."   
  
Hyde exhaled loudly, his skinny friend was right. "Alright fine."  
  
"Yay, that's our boy." Fez said.   
  
"It is just gonna be you, me Fez and Donna right?" Hyde asked.  
  
"Of course, just us. Now come on." Eric gave Hyde a pat on the back.   
  
They all head upstairs from the basement, and into the kitchen. Fez accidentally tripped on some pudding. Hyde laughed and continued walking, as Eric helped him up. Hyde stepped out of the kitchen, and as he headed outside, stopped suddenly.   
  
"Hey Hyde, why'd ya stop?" Eric said, as he looked ahead and saw it. "Oh."   
  
Standing in the driveway were Jackie and Shane. They were kissing.  
  
Hyde blinked hard, and took a few steps back. He turned his head away to hide his face.   
  
"Oh Hyde, I'm sorry." Eric said cautiously.  
  
Hyde walked the opposite direction they were heading, into the living room. Eric and Fez followed him.  
  
He waited momentarily before saying anything, "You said it was gonna just us four. You didn't say they were coming along."   
  
"I guess Donna must've invited them. But I swear to you I didn't know they'd be here."  
  
"I knew this was a mistake." He said, while shaking his head.  
  
"No, no Hyde. It's not a mistake. It's okay, I mean you, me and Fez can just go somewhere else. A bar or something… just us guys, it'll be fun."  
  
"What? But, I wanted to go to the club and boogy!" Fez whined.  
  
"Shut up…" Eric muttered under his breath to Fez.  
  
"You know what, just forget about it. It's fine." Hyde dropped his shoulders, angrily. "You guys just all go, have fun with the happy couple. I'll catch ya later." And with that, he stormed out the front door.  
  
"Aw, man." Eric sighed. And he & Fez walked back into the kitchen and out to the driveway.   
  
Jackie and Shane were still there, but now Donna was with them.   
  
"Hey guys." Jackie said, and Shane nodded hello to them as well.  
  
"Yeah hey, whatever." Eric said quickly & walked over to Donna, pulling her arm gently. "Can we talk?"  
  
"Uh, sure." Donna said and they took a few steps away from the others. "What is it?"  
  
"Donna, why didn't you tell me you invited Jackie and Shane?" Eric said, with his voice lowered.  
  
"I didn't think it was a big deal. Jackie was telling me that she wasn't sure if you guys liked him, so I figured this would a good chance for us all to hang together."  
  
"The thing is I invited Hyde. And when we came out here, he saw them together, so he left."  
  
"Oh, I didn't even think of that." she rubbed her forehead, "Sorry, seemed like a good idea the time."  
  
"Yeah well…" Eric sighed, "I dunno, we should just go."  
  
Donna just nodded and they headed back to the others, and on their way to the club.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ooh, look at all the lovely ladies." Fez said excitedly, as he looked around the club a little while after they got there. ""I'll show Laurie she's not the only who whore around."   
  
"Good luck, Fez." Eric said, as he watched him head over to a group of girls. "I'm gonna go get a drink, you want me to bring you one too?" he asked Donna.  
  
"Would you, thanks." she replied.  
  
"Eric, could you bring me one too?" Jackie asked.  
  
"Why don't you ask your boyfriend to bring you one."   
  
Jackie looked surprised at the way he said it, but remained silent.  
  
"Yeah, I'll go and bring you one." Shane said, and went to go get it. Jackie just stood there, waiting and glancing around, looking uninterested in her surroundings. He returned shortly and handed her the drink.  
  
"Thanks." she took a sip. "So are you having a good time?" Jackie asked him.  
  
"Uh huh."   
  
"Are you really?" she asked again.   
  
"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" he said.  
  
"I dunno." Jackie sighed, "Maybe it's just me. I thought this place would be more fun but its kinda slow here, and plus I feel like Eric's being rude to me."   
  
"I did notice he was a little short with you on the drive here. Why is that?"  
  
"Got me." she shrugged.  
  
"Got me, gotme? Hmm. That reminds me of something… but I'm not sure what?" he suddenly pops up, "Oh my God, I have to go."  
  
"What… why?"  
  
Shane began to walk off, quickly putting his coat on, "I really sorry Jackie, but do you remember I was telling you about that dinner our family was going to have with my dad's new boss?"  
  
"Uh huh." she said, while following him out.  
  
"Well they rescheduled it for tonight and it just hit me. Gottmey, that his boss' name, Mr. Gottmey. I can't believe I forgot about it. I really am sorry for leaving like this."  
  
"Its okay. You have to go, it's important. I totally understand."  
  
"Thanks. You're a doll, Jackie." Shane kissed her quickly on the cheek, "I'll see ya tomorrow."  
  
"Bye." she said, as she watched him exit out.   
  
She turned around and headed back for where the others were.   
  
"Where'd Shane go?" Donna asked .  
  
"He left. He remembered this dinner he had to attend with his dad's new boss."  
  
"Oh. Too bad."  
  
"Yeah, ya know I think I might go too." Jackie began to pick up her purse and put it on her shoulder.  
  
"What? You're leaving?" Eric came up from behind Donna. "But we've only been for a little while."  
  
"I know, but Shane left and I wasn't having to much fun anyway…"  
  
"Oh that's great, just great. Typical Jackie." he said, kinda pissed. "Ya know, there are other people who could've come tonight, who wanted to come… but didn't. And all because of because a certain someone nd her new beau. And now you're not even staying, so why'd ya even bother coming?"  
  
Jackie looked confused, "What? What are you talking about… who was supposed to come?"  
  
"Hyde. Remember him? Yeah, well he was supposed to come. But he didn't, because he saw you making out with Shane on our driveway, and he didn't feel like spending tonight around you two."   
  
She hesitated for a moment, "He saw us." she said softly, "I didn't mean for anyone to see us..."  
  
"Yeah and picking the driveway to make out with Shane was genius 'cuz no one ever goes there." Eric said, sarcastically. "And you know Jackie, you really should handle yourself with more class. I mean, you practically had your tongue down his throat."  
  
Her mouth dropped, "Ugh, that is so not true. Yeah, okay we were kissing a little, but it certainly wasn't a full fledged make out session."  
  
"Yeah, okay…"  
  
"C'mon Eric, lay off her." Donna said.  
  
"You know what I don't need this. Look, I'm sorry he saw us but I really didn't do anything wrong." she sighed, "I'm just gonna go…"she began to leave.  
  
Donna waved goodbye to her, and then turned to glare at Eric.  
  
"What?" he shrugged.  
  
She just shook her head and headed back to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
On another part of town…  
  
"Gimme another beer." Hyde said to the bartender at a bar. He drove around town in circles for awhile, after he had left the Forman's house, and finally stopped at this bar. It grabbed his attention on account of the fact that he'd never noticed it before, never stopped by and gone in. That was a first since he lived in Point Place practically his whole life. The bartender handed him another beer.  
  
"Thanks." he grumbled, as he went and gulped half if it down at once. He burped quietly, and looked around at the place. It wasn't half bad. And it didn't card him so that was a perk.  
  
"Hello there." Hyde heard a voice behind him. He turned around to find a girl standing there. She was medium height with short dirty blonde hair and smoky eyes, dressed kind of skanky.   
  
"Hey." he responded.  
  
"I haven't ever seen around here, you must be new."  
  
"Guess so." he shrugged.  
  
"I'm Greta." she extended her hand out and he shook it. "So you like it here?"   
  
"It's nice. Serves me."  
  
"Good to here, my uncle owns the place." Greta giggled lightly, "So what's your name, hot stuff?"  
  
Hyde took a sip of his drink and didn't answer.  
  
"Oh I see, ya gonna make me work for it? That's okay. I like a mystery." She walked behind him and put her arms on his shoulders. "How bout I give ya a massage?" she said, as she started massaging his back. "You're really tense. Lot of thing on your mind lately?"  
  
"You're really tense. Lot of thing on your mind lately?"  
  
Hyde nodded his head. He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes momentarily. He could start to feel his buzz getting heavier. "So, uh you stay here with your uncle?"  
  
"Yeah. I stay with him and my aunt in the back, where he set up this little apartment." she gestured towards the end of the bar. "It's convenient, I mean he doesn't have to drive to work." she stopped massaging him and sat down on the stool next to him. "Feel better?"  
  
"Actually yeah, a little." he said.  
  
"So are ya gonna give your name now?" she asked again.  
  
Hyde cleared his throat, and without a second thought he said, "It's Shane."  
  
"Shane?" Greta raised her eyebrow and smiled, "I like it."  
  
"You not the only one."  
  
"Ya know Shane, you've had quite a few beers tonight, I don't think it's a good idea for you to drive home tonight. Don't want 'cha to get hurt."  
  
"So what do suggest I do?"  
  
"Well, you could stay here for tonight. With me. I've got a private room in the back, where we can be alone. What do ya say?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
And with that, she took his hand and he followed her to the back. And spent the night. 


End file.
